Retrospectiva
by Doof-fan
Summary: Una pequeña historia que sucede durante el pasado de Heinz Doofenshmirtz, mas detalles dentro del fic.


**Si, aqui traigo otra historia, en esta solo aparecera Doofenshmirtz y su familia. Al final del capitulo sabran de que salio esta idea.**

**Nota: para entender algunos sucesos, recomiendo ver los capitulos _"Doble Personalidad"_ y _"Feria Cientifica Injusta"_ o podrian no comprender todo lo que aqui esta escrito, tambien que hayan visto la película.**

**Phineas And Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Disney y sus creadores**

* * *

><p>Retrospectiva<p>

Un nuevo día empezaba, lentamente los rayos de luz anunciaban el comienzo, iluminaba poco a poco las colinas y cerros, empezando el inicio de las diversas actividades de la mañana. En un pequeño país Europeo, casi olvidado llamado Druelsestein la rutina diaria daba inicio. En uno de sus tantos pueblos, Gimmelshtump, los campesinos salían de sus hogares para comenzar sus trabajos. La mayoría de ellos trabajaban en el ganado y la cosecha, por algo el lugar tenia fama de pueblo campestre.

- Roger, tu desayuno esta listo

- Voy mama

En una de las tantas casas, una familia empezaba su día. Una madre servía un tazón de leche para su hijo menor, Roger. Hoy era un día muy especial para el niño, y su madre le preparo la comida de la mañana como motivo de celebración. Sus padres habían esperado aquel día desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Preparaste tus cosas, hijo?

- Claro, las tengo listas desde hace una semana

En el pueblo, todos los años se realizaba un campeonato de Kick-Ball, y la madre de Roger, la señora Doofenshmirtz, era fanática de ese deporte, y estaba orgullosa de que Roger clasificara para el campeonato.

El señor Doofenshmirtz estaba leyendo un periódico en la sala de estar, miro a su hijo con orgullo mientras murmuraba cosas sobre un hijo ejemplar.

- Sera tu primera competencia, si ganas, traerás el orgullo a la familia nuevamente – Dijo el padre – Además de reconocimientos y premios

- Lo se papa, prometo esforzarme y conseguir el trofeo para que puedas ponerlo en el estante del pasillo principal

- Ya veraz que tu esfuerzo dará frutos – Dijo mientras retomaba la lectura – De pronto su semblante cambio a un tono mucho mas frio que el de hace un rato - ¿Dónde esta tu hermano? Debería estar aquí celebrando tu triunfo

- ¿Heinz? – Le pregunto Roger – Ni idea, prefiero que este donde este, no quiero que arruine mi día

- Debe estar en su habitación perdiendo el tiempo. Dile que venga

- Pero papa…

- Hijo, ¿Recuerdas que por su culpa perdimos nuestra reputación? Lo mínimo que puede hacer es venir y ver como tu reviertes eso en tu campeonato

- Esta bien, iré

El niño subió las escaleras lentamente ¿Por qué buscar al fastidioso y aburrido de su hermano? Siempre se metía en problemas, además que su familia fuera casi la burla y la vergüenza del pueblo era culpa de Heinz. Sus padres le habían contado aquella vez en que su hermano mayor debía cumplir con el rito de saltar a la piscina del lugar, pero había actuado como un cobarde y había traído las risas de los lugareños. La única esperanza de cambiar eso estaba en el mismo. Ganaría el campeonato y llevaría el orgullo nuevamente a su familia.

Más rápido de lo esperado llego a la habitación de su hermano mayor. Entro sin tocar, allí estaba sentado en su cama con algo en las manos. Roger lo miro con algo de curiosidad y se acerco

- ¿Roger? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo el mayor mientras intentaba ocultar lo que tenia

- Vine a buscarte por órdenes de papa ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Dijo mientras intentaba quitarle lo que tenia oculto

- Nada que importe – exclamo intentando alejar a Roger

- Aja, lo tengo – El menor había logrado quitarle a su hermano un libro que escondía debajo de las sabanas

- "Teorías sobre viajes dimensionales" ¿Qué es esto?

- Te dije que nada – Dijo Heinz mientras le quitaba el texto de las manos

- ¿De donde lo sacaste? Nuestros padres no tienen ese tipo de cosas en casa

- Lo conseguí…por ahí

- ¿Lo robaste? – Dijo alarmado Roger

- Claro que no – Dijo Heinz molesto – Me lo regalaron en el pueblo

- ¿No me digas que escuchaste a ese extranjero?

- Así es, es un científico Estadounidense que estudia la existencia de dimensiones alternativas, me agradeció mi compañía y me obsequio este libro que escribió

- Papa no te ha dado permiso para hablar con extraños, y creo que tenía razón. Solo hablan tonterías ¿Dimensiones Alternas? Que estupidez – Menciono Roger con desdén

- Si lo hubieras escuchado no te parecerían tonterías – Dijo el mayor – Solo mira lo que dice aquí

Heinz le acerco un capitulo del libro a su hermano. Este último no le presto mucha atención y lo alejo de si

- No voy a leerlo

- Pero si lo hicieras sabrías que no estoy diciendo mentiras

- Si, claro – Dijo sin importancia – Aun así ¿Qué habría en esas dimensiones?

- Según esta teoría, alternos de nosotros mismos – menciono con entusiasmo

- Bah, es la cosa mas ridícula que he oído

- Te digo que no, tal vez en esa dimensión exista un Roger mucho mas agradable

- Y un tu que no sea tan tonto – Dijo Roger riéndose

- Eso es lo que tu crees – Hizo una pausa antes de seguir – Planeo construir una maquina que me permita viajar entre las dimensiones

En esta ocasión, Roger no aguanto la risa ni un segundo mas y cayo al suelo mientras lagrimas le corrían a causa de la gracia que le causaba aquella estúpida idea

- No.. puedo … creer…que te creas…capaz de…semejante tontería

- ¡Ya te dije que no es una tontería! ¡Y aquí te lo voy a demostrar!

- Me encantaría verte hacerlo – Dijo el menor con burla

- Claro que puedo intentarlo, de echo con la ayuda de este libro, diseñe unos planos para un prototipo, pero lo difícil seria construirlo

- Claro que es difícil, porque No-Se-Puede – Menciono recalcando la ultima frase

- Tengo confianza en que podre – Dijo Heinz con optimismo – Pero antes me gustaría practicar con otros diseños antes de seguir con este

- No creo que seas capaz de armar una silla, menos esas tonterías

- ¿Ah,si? – Comenzó a hurgar en un cajón, saco un plano que tenia como titulo…

- ¿"Inador"? ¿Qué rayos es eso?

- Lo se, no se me ocurrió otro nombre aun. Quiero presentarlo a la feria de ciencias que se organiza hoy

- Jajaja ¿Crees que ganaras? Primero, para terminar esa cosa, necesitarías mucho tiempo. Segundo, los demás presentaran cosas mucho mas interesantes y Tercero y mas importante, tienes que ir a ver mi campeonato.

Al parecer, Heinz había olvidado el último detalle ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? El aburrido partido de su hermano. Había estado toda la semana preparando su "Inador" que no lo había recordado, claro, después de la semana que tuvo no se acordaría de eso.

Todo empezó la semana pasada, cuando volvía de la escuela. Había tenido un pésimo día y solo pensaba en volver a su casa. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar cuando escucho una voz, tenia acento extranjero. Se acercó por curiosidad a unos arbustos para observar mejor.

Frente a el, había un hombre con bata blanca y un libro en la mano. Al parecer, estaba explicándole algo a las personas allí reunidas, aunque a cada minuto el grupo se reducía.

Aquel hombre estaba hablando de su "Teoría de Dimensiones Alternativas" Según lo que Heinz escucho, investigaba la existencia de mundos paralelos, y había escrito un libro completo sobre eso, que era el que sostenía en sus manos.

Se quedo allí escuchando. Mientras mas rato pasaba, mas se interesaba por lo que el extranjero decía. Así decidió que cada vez que volviera de la escuela, pasaría a escuchar al investigador, ya que no sabía porque, sentía que debía escucharlo.

Eso significaba volver mas tarde a casa, pronto sus padres se dieron cuenta de esto, y un día en que Heinz escuchaba atentamente al científico, sin darse cuenta su padre lo había descubierto. Una cosa que le molestaba, además de que su hijo mayor perdiera el tiempo allí, era a los extranjeros locos que causaban disturbios.

Se acercó por detrás de Heinz, y por poco lo agarra, cuando el extranjero lo tomo del hombro, y con el rostro preocupado le pregunta:

- ¿Qué ocurre, señor?

- Vengo a buscar a mi hijo – Dijo el Sr. Doofenshmirtz molesto – No tiene permiso de quedarse aquí

- Oh, no se preocupe, hoy era mi ultima charla, agradezco mucho que su hijo viniera todos los días a escucharme, creí que a nadie le interesaba mi teoría

El señor Doofenshmirtz no sabía muy bien de que le hablaba ese hombre, pero no le importaba. Solo quería llevarse a su hijo para castigarlo por su desobediencia

- Eso significa que usted se iría de aquí para siempre ¿no? – Pregunto el padre con malicia

- Así es, volveré a Estados Unidos para terminar mi investigación

- Muy bien, me alegra mucho que vuelva al país de donde vino, Heinz, vámonos – Se alejó rápidamente del lugar en dirección a casa. Definitivamente odiaba a los Americanos extraños

Heinz se detuvo antes de seguir a su padre. Miro atrás con la vista baja hacia el investigador. Este se acercó lentamente y le dijo:

- Muchas gracias por oír todas mis teorías. Creí que estaba perdiendo el tiempo hasta que supe que pasabas todos los días a escucharme. Te hare un pequeño regalo como agradecimiento.

De su bolso saco algo cuadrado, era un libro. Se lo entrego cuidadosamente en las manos al niño

- Este es uno de los libros que he escrito "Teorías sobre viajes Dimensionales", espero que lo disfrutes – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Noto que te interesa la ciencia ¿No has pensado en ser científico?

- No lo se, nunca me lo había preguntado - Dijo en voz baja

- Bueno, existen muchas ramas dentro de ella, espero que elijas el camino correcto

Comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta. Heinz tenía el libro en sus manos, aun intentando entender aquello

- Disculpe, señor ¿De verdad me esta obsequiando uno de sus textos? – Dijo el niño con una sonrisa en la cara

- Claro, ahora te pertenece. Espero que lo leas con cuidado para que puedas entenderlo

Ya estaba apurando el paso, hasta desaparecer de vista. Heinz se quedo parado unos minutos esperando que aquel simpático adulto regresara, pero seria la ultima vez que lo vería.

- Gracias – Fue lo que dijo antes de apurar el paso para alcanzar a su padre

Desde ese día, en las noches examinaba su regalo. Mientras mas leía, mas razón le encontraba al investigador, pero solo faltaba una cosa para que dejaran de llamarlo loco, demostrar su teoría con una prueba.

Así, Heinz se propuso como meta, construir un aparato que le permitiría viajar a otras dimensiones, y así demostrar que aquel amable hombre no estaba equivocado como muchos creían, pero para ello tenia que practicar con algo, y no había nada mejor que la feria científica que se organizaría, entraría al concurso con el primer diseño que planeo, el "Inador"

Obviamente aquella idea requería de toda su atención ¿Cómo se acordaría del juego de su hermano Roger? Si no asistía, seguro lo castigarían, pero si iba, nunca podría participar con su Inador e intentar recuperar el orgullo que por su cobardía que había arrebatado a su familia. ¿Qué haría? Ya tenía casi armado su invento, solo tenia que arreglar algunos detalles y llevarlo a la presentación de hoy.

- Sabes, has lo que quieras – Roger bajo las escaleras, ya le había avisado a su hermano que debía ir a desayunar, y no perdería tiempo en obligarlo.

El mayor se quedo un rato mas arreglando ajustes en sus planos, y decidió bajar. Tenia que tomar una decisión pronto.

Cuando llego al comedor, todos estaban sentados. Su madre estaba tan feliz por el partido de Roger que no tenía más preocupaciones que atender a su hijo menor.

- ¿quieres mas leche? ¿Tu cereal tiene demasiada azúcar? Solo pide lo que necesites

- No te preocupes, mama. Ya estoy satisfecho

Heinz espero que su madre le sirviera el alimento, pero esto no ocurría. Al parecer la mujer se percato de que es lo que esperaba su hijo.

- Tu sabes servirte la comida, recuerda que hoy es el día de Roger, no el tuyo. Y tienes que arreglarte para ir presentable a su campeonato.

- Si, mama – Dijo con resignación. La verdad ya estaba acostumbrado a que su hermano Roger fuera el favorito de la familia, y ya no le daba tanta importancia como antes.

Luego de servirse el alimento, casi toda la familia estaba lista para partir a las canchas de Kick-Ball para que Roger entrenara antes de la competencia. El hijo mayor aun no aparecía.

- ¡Heinz! – Grito el padre - ¡Apresúrate que no te esperaremos mas!

- Partan sin mi, yo los alcanzo

Los integrantes de la familia lo observaron con recelo, pero salieron de la casa. El niño vio esto como su única oportunidad, tomo los planos del Inador, su mochila y salió por la puerta trasera. Terminaría de armar su aparato cerca del campo, era tranquilo y nadie lo descubriría.

Pasaron las horas y el invento estaba listo. Era algo básico, disparaba un rayo al espacio, pero era el inicio. Ya lo había dejado en la feria de ciencias que comenzaría en unos minutos. Guardo los materiales sobrantes en la mochila y doblo los planos. Sentía que por primera vez en su vida había echo algo bien.

Tal vez aquel extranjero tenía razón ¿Y si ser científico era su destino? Comenzó a plantearse eso como su futuro, ya se imaginaba construyendo su propio robot asistente. Hasta que algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¡Oye! – Esa voz era muy familiar, el futuro científico trato de ocultarse entre los arboles, pero era demasiado tarde.

Un molesto Roger lo encontró, lo tomo de la camisa mientras muy molesto le decía:

- No fuiste a mi partido, perdimos y nuestros padres están muy molestos, sobre todo contigo

- Pero yo…

- ¡Nada! Tendrás que inventarles algo por esto, dicen que si te encuentran te van a desheredar y tendrías que vivir con los ocelotes del bosque ¿No te da miedo? – La voz de Roger empezaba a asustar a Heinz

- Claro que si…pero… ¡Ganare la feria de ciencias, y traeré honor a la familia! No todo será en vano…

- Eso espero, no te imaginas lo que te espera – De pronto Roger le arrebato los planos a su hermano - ¿Seguro que terminaste esto tan pronto?

- Pues…si

- Vas a perder, dicen que uno de los de la escuela se presentara con un volcán de bicarbonato, eso siempre gana

- Pero ahora será diferente, tengo confianza – Dijo, aunque ya no lo parecía tanto

- Eso lo veremos – Roger estaba tan molesto, que parecía disfrutar poner nervioso a su hermano mayor – Si pierdes ¿Dejaras de hacer esas cosas aburridas? ¿O te da miedo apostar, señor confianza?

Heinz Doofenshmirtz no sabia que hacer, no quería parecer un cobarde frente a su hermano menor, pero tampoco se sentía tan seguro como hace un rato para hacer la apuesta.

- Si ganas, te prometo que evitare que te echen de casa ¿Qué dices?

Esta vez lo pensó mejor. Era obvio que faltar al partido de Roger había sido una falta gravísima, mas por miedo que por otra cosa, acepto.

- Muy bien, para asegurarme, dame esos papeles y tu libro raro – Heinz se quedo quieto - ¡Ahora! Es para asegurarme de que no hagas trampas.

El mayor le entrego sus cosas. Sabia que si perdía no volvería a ver sus objetos hasta quien sabe cuando, sabia que Roger podría ser odioso cuando se lo proponía, sobre todo cuando perdía sus partidos.

- Mira, ya es la hora de que te vayas a tu feria – Dijo Roger mirando al sol – Mucha suerte – Dijo con sarcasmo – Se que no le ganaras al volcán.

El mayor se fue corriendo para presentarse. Bueno, muchos de nosotros sabemos si perdió o gano frente al volcán. Debido a eso, sus padres lo desheredaron y tuvo que irse a vivir con los ocelotes durante un tiempo, para luego volver y ser un gnomo de jardín. No volvería a recordar los viajes dimensionales hasta bien entrada su etapa adulta, ya en el papel de científico malvado, con objetivos muy distintos a como se los había imaginado en su infancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, si llegaste hasta aqui, te lo agradesco XD<strong>

**La idea salio un poco de un momento en que pensé que a este fandom le faltan fics sobre Doofenshmirtz, sobre todo de su pasado. Aquí quise escribir un poco de eso, y también explicando el porque Doof construye el "Otro-dimensionador" Por lo menos yo recuerdo que en ninguna parte de la película se explica la razón de este invento, y me tome la libertad de escribir esto. El investigador Estadounidense tiene nombre, pero creo que lo incluiré en futuras historias, pero no tendrá gran relevancia (Hasta ahora)**

**Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, escribire mas fics de Doof, y también alguno donde se incluya a Perry. Aun me planteo una compleja historia de fantasia con estos 2, pero no revelare nada por si nunca se concretara. En DA podrán encontrar cosas relacionadas con mis historias :)**

_**Saludos cordiales de Doof-Fan**_


End file.
